divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Spawn
"If you hear a Reaper, run. Maybe you'll get lucky." Appearance Reaper Spawn all take the same manner of form, molded after their mothers with varying differences. A small crown of horns sits a top their heads, above blackened skin riddled with scarlet veins. They have four eyes for viewing the world, four arms for gripping and slashing, and two legs. A long tail gives balance to their forms. They come in all different heights and lengths, all depending upon the manner of what they once were. One thing for certain is that they never shrink, they always grow to fit the smallest of forms. Which is usually around six feet in height and eleven feet in length. Though there are noticeable outliers. Take for example a T-rex vs a monkey. The t-rex is going to be an enormous creature, and will take time to grow. While a monkey is relatively small, it will grow to fit the standard size, but not as large as bigger prey. Coloration also changes with different progenitors, usually in dim shading running the length of the body. Hoofland spawn are more noticeably red. Abilities Barely have any soul/basically soulless. The Soul flaying process is not always perfect, and there may be exceptions to this. They are mindless creatures, only running on basic instinct and what little their Mothers imprint on them. They all have a built in drive to collect organic beings, for metamorphosis. Spawn are incredibly aggressive towards other species, and barely hesitate to maim, kill, or flay. Their claws are incredibly sharp, as are their teeth and horns. Their skin is durable and not easily punctured. Hunting practices are either ambush tactics or running down prey and attacking viciously. The bigger the spawn, the more likely they are to ambush prey, while the smaller ones will give chase. They are a lethal species. Metamorphosis First, if a sac is not constructed, one will be built to host the being. Secondly, the being will be put inside the sac. Thirdly, the biological processes of becoming a spawn will commence, trapping the subject in the pod until completion. The pod fluids work as a depressant at first, lulling the weakened subject into a state of emptiness. As the process is undergoing, the fluid will slowly change to induce hate and anger, stripping away everything that the subject once was. Fourthly, the process is complete. Usually taking days to weeks to finish, depending upon size and level of intelligence, soul size, etc. The more extraordinary a being, the longer it takes. Notable outliers; Can a hero become a spawn? Most likely, it would just take a long time. Can a demigod become a spawn? Divine Essence is a powerful thing, and the answers is a no. Can a god become a spawn? No, but wouldn't that be funny. Being with any sort of soul protection would take the longest, and one or two things might happen. One, the being is slowly stripped of this protection and is flayed. Two, depending upon the strength and will of the subject, they could resist the soul flaying process, but still undergo metamorphosis. This would be horrific and most interesting. (Notable Character traits/powers, would probably transfer someway once metamorphosis is complete, but to a much lesser extent then originally.) Category:Life